


Mountain Dew and Shady Motels

by Pistachio_Lattes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Annie Bertolt and Reiner are all nice and don’t betray them, Annie has anger issues, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Bertolt has social anxiety, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cults, Erwin basically gets confused and calms Levi down, Erwin still has two arms, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is friends, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Framed, Framed for murder, Girls Kissing, Gunshot Wounds, Hange just kinda stays there for no reason, Hange makes a lot of sex jokes, Hange still has both eyes, I know Hange doesn’t have a gender but I see them as a girl, I would die for each of them, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jean Sasha Connie and Marco are my golden group, Kind of a fix it fic, Kissing in the Rain, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman Are Related, Levi Ackerman is So Done, Levi basically just yells, Levi drives like his child is late for soccer practice, M/M, Married Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, No Smut, No Titans, On the Run, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Police, Self-Acceptance, Shooting Guns, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Burn, Sometimes Connie and Sasha also make sex jokes but terribly, Sorry Not Sorry, TW: a lot of swearing, There’s quite a bit of swearing, Wholesome, Ymir dresses like an indie film protagonist, basically just Levi screaming at the teens, eren and mikasa's dad is homophobic, eren is an ackerman, everyone's parents hate them, hange is the wine aunt who says you don’t need seatbelts, if i misspell something just point it out thanks, levi is a mom, marco has a lot of freckles, no beta we die like men, on the run from the church too lol, road trip fic because I’m broken and need fixing so I want something wholesome, slowish burn, some drinking, sorry for so many tags, sorry if my grammar's a bit off, sorry ymir, they kinda just go on road trips and stay at shady motels, they're all on the run but it's mostly ymir's fault, tw: verbal abuse, yeah they’re all teenagers, yelena makes an appearance, yelena owns a motorcycle shop, ymir has anger issues, ymir is impulsive, ymir listens to mother mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pistachio_Lattes/pseuds/Pistachio_Lattes
Summary: The teens panted and stumbled as the sirens and flashing lights grew closer, some were silently crying and others were on the verge of fainting.How could this have happened?Where did they go wrong?How could they have done this better?But most importantly,What were they going to do?Modern AU Where everyone goes on a road trip and they're on the run from the police (there also aren’t any titans) but also everyone is pretty much gay, bi or pan so there’s that.This is basically free therapy for me because I miss so many characters.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 30





	1. Life has to be put on hold

The teens panted and stumbled as the sirens and flashing lights grew closer, some were silently crying and others were on the verge of fainting. They didn’t know how this could’ve happened.

2 hours earlier 

“Annie! Catch!” Armin yelled as he threw the football towards her, she caught the ball and threw it away from the boys, making them groan in annoyance.

“Why did you do that Annie?” Mikasa asked, tilting her head as she did so. They watched the boys run for the ball and tackle each other, laughing and wrestling for it.

“Because…” Annie said as she picked up some mud and threw it at the back of Reiner’s head, “it’s fun to see them mad.” She chuckled as Reiner spun around and chased after her, making her laugh and stumble as he continued to chase her around with mud clasped in his hand.

“Run Annie!” Historia giggled as Annie continued to sprint past everyone with an angry muscle man chasing her.

____________________________________________

“How are you….you so goddamn fast?” Reiner panted as he leaned against an empty play structure.

“You’re looking at the third place cross country runner baby.” She huffed out a laugh, pointing her thumb to her chest. “You just wish you had these leg muscles.” She chuckled as she grabbed her ankle to lift up her leg and show off her muscles.

“Hey guys, it’s starting to get dark, wanna go back to my place and Reiner can shower?” Bertolt asked, helping Reiner up.

“Yeah, that’d be great thanks Berty.” Reiner pat him on the shoulder.

“Don’t call me that!” Bertolt laughed as he playfully punched Reiner’s arm.

“Yeah yeah, c’mon guys!” Reiner called to the rest of the friend group.

____________________________________________

They all went back to Bertolt’s house and immediately grabbed whatever they could from Bertolt’s fridge.

“Sasha, put that down! That’s a whole ass chicken!” Connie attempted to whack the pultury out of Sasha’s hand.

“Yeah, it kinda resembles you Connie.” Ymir chuckled as she took a bite from her banana, “Especially the personality.” She threw the peel at his head but he smacked it to the floor.

“You wanna go?” He put up his fists in a fake action of fighting.

“Oh I wanna go alright.” Ymir smirked playfully as she also raised her hands.

They were about to lunge at each other but Mikasa stopped them both.

“You guys, we should be respectful of Bertolt’s house.” She sighed and lowered her hands.

“Where are your parents anyways?” Jean asked Bertolt, taking a bite of plain white bread.

“They’re on vacation, y’know how they are.” He shrugged. He took a pear from the basket of fruit they had and took a bite of it. “I wonder why they never take me with them.”

“They probably hate you like our parents hate us.” Ymir chuckled.

“I know for a fact our stepmom hates us.” Eren scoffed, pointing to Mikasa and him. “She barely speaks to us and when she does it’s usually verbal abuse.” Eren sounded like he was joking but he wasn’t.

“When my mom married Eren’s father it seemed like she couldn’t care less about me anymore.” Mikasa sighed as Marco patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Reiner emerged from the bathroom with fresh clothes and a towel around his neck, trying to soak up remaining water in his hair.

“Where’d you get the clothes?” Annie asked nonchalantly.

“I leave some extra clothes at Bertolt’s house all the time just in case I ever sleep over.” Reiner explained, taking an orange from the bowl.

“You guys are like an old married couple.” Ymir chuckled as she put her arm on Historia’s head.

“What?! No!” Bertolt’s face flushed as he fumbled with his sweater.

“It was a joke Berts.” Ymir sighed playfully while she shook her head.

“I’m hungry.” Sasha whined as she lay her head on the table and pretended to cry.

“You just ate.” Ymir reminded her.

“You think an apple and some frozen dumplings will sustain me?!” She cried, rolling onto the ground.

“I could actually go for some takeout or something myself.” Marco looked at everyone and nodded his head.

“Yesssss, see?” Sasha jumped up, “Marco’s opinion is valid, we should all go eat.” Sasha declared taking Marco’s hand, “Thank you freckled Jesus.” She kissed his hand.

“I’m agnostic.” He chuckled.

“So am I! Let’s go!” Sasha cheered, pumping her fists into the air.

They all walked to a train station where they took a train to a chinese takeout place, chatting about how much they were enjoying summer break.

“Hello, how may I help you?” A man asked, pointing to the menu as if to signal to tell him what they wanted.

“Uh...five bbq pork bao buns, two trays of shrimp dumplings, a bowl of noodles, two egg tarts, um three spring rolls and two plates of deep fried shrimps.” Jean ordered for the group and they all split the tab.

They walked back to Bertolt’s with a lot of energy, constantly chasing each other and making each other laugh so hard they made an odd snort noise, they got to the train station and walked down the stairs to wait for the train.

Jean and Reiner playfully pushed each other until someone yelled in their direction,

“Hey kid!” Someone yelled at Jean and Reiner. “Don’t push people around the tracks!”

“Sorry…” He mumbled.

“Bitch.” Ymir scoffed, probably not knowing she said it as loud as she did.

“What’d you say to me kid?” The person pushed past everyone to get to her.

“I called you a bitch.” Ymir turned on her heel to face the person.

“Y’know you should learn to respect your elders!” The woman, who looked about 30-40 said looking down at Ymir.

“Why don’t you mind your damn business and maybe I will.” Ymir responded puffing up her chest a little.

“Ymir, that’s enough.” Jean placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Ymir? Ha! Your parents must’ve hated you to name you that!” The woman laughed, her laugh was like a witch.

“Don’t bring my parents into this asshat!” Ymir pushed the woman rather roughly away from her.

“Ymir! Please stop. Jean’s right, that’s enough!” Historia grabbed Ymir’s arm, attempting to pull her back toward the group.

“No! I decide when enough is with this stuck up cockalorum!” Ymir shook off Historia’s grip.

“Ymir!” They all yelled in unison, some people were filming while others tried to look the other way.

“Try and hit me! You probably couldn’t even hurt a fly!” The lady laughed loudly.

“Psh, what kinda comeback is that?” Ymir picked the lady up by her collar and held her out over the train tracks.

“Ymir! That’s enough!” Marco yelled, he barely ever yelled so this was obviously not good.

“Say you’re sorry.” Ymir said dryly.

“As if I’d apologize to you-”

“Say you’re sorry!” Ymir held her out further, the train was coming, they could hear it.

“Ymir! Just drop it!” Jean said, panic clear in his voice.  
“Count of three or else this argument isn’t going to be the thing I’m about to drop.” Ymir shook her slightly, the train was closing in faster.

“One…”

“Ymir!”

“Two…”

“Ymir! That’s enough!”

“...Three.” She was about to let go of the woman’s collar.

They all ran at Ymir and half of them grabbed Ymir while the other half took a hold of the lady, the train just missed her by an inch or two.

“Ymir...we’re going...home...now.” Jean panted, the adrenaline still pumping through their veins.

They all got up to leave when they hear the lady,

“Psycho kids, parents outta lock ‘em in a shed to let ‘em rot.”

Jean stopped in his tracks and looked back at her.

“Ymir’s right,” He scoffed, “She is a self righteous bitch.”

They decided to walk back to Bertolt’s to blow off a little steam.

After almost 15 minutes of silence Ymir spoke up, “I’m sorry.” She muttered, “I just-she brought up my parents.” She hid her face with her hair.

“We know it’s a hard topic for you Ymir.” Armin sighed, “But you have to admit, that was a bit of an overreaction.”

She nodded before speaking, “I couldn’t handle it at that time, it’s like the anger just bubbled to the surface and I couldn’t control my body or my actions anymore.” 

“Sometimes I feel like that too.” Annie nodded, “but I learned to control the anger a bit.”

After that they walked in silence until they got to Bertolt’s house.  
“Is that the police?” Armin asked, pointing at the blue and red flashing lights in front of Bertolt’s house.

“Oh no…” Reiner gasped with realization. “That lady reported us.”

“Well that’s fine right? Let’s just go explain to them-” Connie began but Armin cut him off.

“No...we’ll go to jail.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic.” Connie scoffed.

“No, Armin’s right.” Eren began, “And people also caught it on camera.”

“Ymir could go to jail for aggravated assault.” Armin continued.

“For how long…?” Ymir asked, shock still clear in her eyes and voice.

Armin gulped and looked down before looking back up, “14 years.”

They all looked at him in disturbance.

“And us?” Connie asked.

“I don’t know.” Armin said, “I don’t even know if we would but I can’t be sure.”

“Hey…” Connie said, looking over at the cars. “Is it just me or are those officers coming toward us?”

They all paused and Eren said loudly, “RUN!”

They all sprinted as fast as they could, the police officers chasing after them, they continued to sprint for what felt like hours but in reality it'd been about 10-15 minutes.

Historia’s legs eventually gave out and Ymir carried the small blonde on her back and some of them began to cry out of exhaustion and fear.

They could see the flashing blue and red lights out of the corner of their vision and could hear the policemen yelling at them. The teens panted and stumbled as the sirens and flashing lights grew closer, some were silently crying and others were on the verge of fainting. They didn’t know how this could’ve happened, they were just playing around and then bam! Police chasing after them.

Ymir took a sharp left turn into a tight alleyway with everyone following her, they hid behind some trash cans as they heard the police run past them down the alley.

How could this have happened?

Where did they go wrong?

How could they have done this better?

But most importantly,

What were they going to do?


	2. Putting trust in strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens start to get worried about what they're going to do and where they're going to stay, Ymir is starting to feel like it's all her fault and tries to get the others to hand her in but they refuse. Eren and Mikasa also have a place they might be able to hide out in for little but the person they have in mind isn't exactly fond of children.

They all waited until the night turned silent, sirens could be heard faintly but nowhere near them, they got up and walked mindlessly to some abandoned train tracks where they would hang out sometimes. After walking for what felt like hours Connie spoke up,

“What are we going to do?” He looked around at the group and the shock was still present on their faces.

“We can’t go back home.” Mikasa said softly. The group nodded and then Jean spoke up.

“Give me your phones.” He opened his hand and motioned for everyone to put their phones there. They all complied, placing their phones in his hands. He took them and started to throw them on the ground, smashing and cracking the technology.

“Dude! What the hell!” Connie yelled, attempting to grab his phone back but Annie grabbed his hood and pulled him back.

“Jean is being smart, they could probably track our phones.” Annie explained pointing to Connie then at the phones, everyone slowly realized and sighed.

“So what now? Are we just gonna live like Bear Grylls for the rest of our life?” Connie screeched, he was definitely being over dramatic.

“Listen here your majesty unless you want to be caught by the police and have a criminal record for the rest of your life then yes, we’re going to have to go without iPhones or homes for a bit.” Reiner snapped, making Connie flinch a little.

“How much cash do we have on us?” Bertolt asked.

“I have $30 bucks in cash.” Annie said, flapping a twenty and ten dollar bill.

“I have $40 bucks in cash and about $200 on my credit card.” Marco said.

“We can’t use our credit cards.” Armin sighed, pulling out his credit card.  
“They can track us by what we spent it on and where we spent it.” 

Everyone looked at him and then let out groans of frustration.

“Let’s just count how much we have in cash.” Eren huffed pulling out his wallet and started to grab out some cash.

______________________________________

By the time they had counted it all they had about $350 dollars in cash and a few coins.

“This definitely isn’t going to tide us over for the rest of our lives.” Connie sighed, laying his face in his hands.

“Well, not for the rest of our lives just until they kinda forget about it.” Sasha shrugged, pulling out a protein bar.

“Where did you get that?” Mikasa asked, pointing to the bar.

“Bertolt’s kitchen.” Sasha said between chews.

“Were you going to tell us?” Historia asked.

Sasha hesitated for a moment before saying, “...no?”

“Okay, let’s face it we’re screwed.” Ymir said, standing up. “We may as well hand ourselves over.”

“No! Ymir you go away for over a decade!” Marco cried, smacking his hand down on the ground.

“You guys did nothing wrong just hand me over and I’ll go away and you guys can live your lives.” She crossed her arms and pointed to each of them.

“The police don’t know that.” Mikasa shook her head. “By now people have probably twisted the story so that it sounds like we murdered her.”

“Mikasa is right, we’re not leaving you Ymir.” Eren said, standing up. “We all screwed up and now we just have to deal with that fact.” 

“What are we even going to do?! We have nowhere to live and have barely enough money to buy food for a week! We can’t do anything and no one will help us!” Ymir shouted, throwing her hand out in front of her.

They all went silent, Eren and Mikasa shared a look before Mikasa spoke,

“We know a place.”

______________________________________

They all walked to where Eren and Mikasa had said there would be a person who could help them, they got to the door of what seemed like a bar and Mikasa turned around.

“Fair warning, he can be...a bit scary.” She awkwardly fumbled with a strand of her hair. “If he yells at you just yell out to me or Eren.” She explained and they all nodded, she opened the door to the bar to be greeted by a hug from a woman.

“Mikasa! It’s been so long! I’ve missed you! Is Eren here too?” The brunette smiled widely, placing her hands on Mikasa’s shoulders, she looked up and saw all the kids. “Oh…” She gulped, “He isn’t gonna to like this.”

A man walked out holding a bottle that he was cleaning, “Hange? What’s this all about?” The blond man asked, placing the bottle down.

“Mikasa and Eren er brought some uhm friends.” She stepped out of the way to let the blond see for himself.

He nodded, “He isn’t gonna-” Hange cut him off, “like this, I know.” She gulped.

“Uh.” He looked at each of them before looking at Mikasa and Eren. “You warned them right?” They nodded, looking down.

“Oh Erwin! Stop it, you're scaring the poor things.” Another lady walked out, she smiled at them, “Hi I’m Petra, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Petra, we’re not scaring them, we're telling the truth.” Hange shook her head.

“Scaring who?” They saw all of the adults tense up.

“Mikasa...brought friends.” Erwin said calmly.

“Why?” The man asked, stepping out of the doorway only to lean on it.

“We don’t know.” Hange said, before looking at the teens. “Why did you guys come here again?”

“We did something illegal.” Connie blurted out.

The other teens screeched at him in protest.

“Shut up all of you!” The black haired male yelled out before jumping over the table and striding over to Connie.

“You, what’s your name.” He pointed at Connie.

“Springer, Uh Connie Springer.” Connie gulped stepping back slightly.

“You wouldn’t last a minute in police interrogation.” He said, before moving on to another kid.

“You, name.” He pointed to Ymir.

“Ymir, also I have a question.” She said looking down at the black haired man.

He looked at her, waiting for her question.

“Why are you so short?” She cracked a smile.

“You little-” He looked like he was about to punch her but Erwin pulled him back.

“Sorry, Levi’s a little sensitive.” Erwin cringed at his choice of words.

“I’m not sensitive!” Levi slapped his arm.

“Okay, moving on. What did you kids do that you’re at a bar at 11:00 pm at night as minors?” Hange asked hopping off her stool.

“Aggravated assault.” Ymir said, no emotion present.

“Woah alright.” Hange chuckled. “Been there done that, is that all ya did kid?”

“Yeah I guess.” Ymir scoffed.

“What do you mean you ‘guess’.” Levi huffed and grabbed a drink behind the glass drawers.

“I dunno, the media probably has said I did other shit too.” She scoffed again.

“And what did you kids do?” He looked at everyone else.

“Nothing really, but then again the police probably trust the media more than they do a bunch of 15 and 16 year olds.” Armin shrugged.

“Okay.” Levi sighed, “What do you want us to do about this?”

“Let us stay here?” Bertolt asked, titling his head a bit.

“Uh yeah no.” Levi chuckled at the request.

“Of course they can Levi.” Erwin smacked the back of his head.

He glared at Erwin before turning back to the teens, “Fine, alright you can but if any of you do any shit-” He began.

“Levi none of these kids are going to have sex.” Hange groaned, “The worst they’ll do is like awkwardly do those closed mouth make out things.” She waved her hand at him.

“We won’t do anything like that.” Marco promised, looking down at his shoes.

“Good, but if you guys do then you’re sleeping with the rats in the alley.” He said, getting up and Erwin followed after him.

“Why doesn’t he get as mad at Erwin?” Armin asked, looking at Petra.

“Oh, they’re married, but I mean you wouldn’t expect anything to be different no matter what relationship you had with him but those two are different.” She explained.

“Wait, they're married?” Bertolt asked, pointing at the door.

“Yeah- wait don’t tell me you guys have a problem with that.” Petra’s posture suddenly became tense and defensive.

They all violently shook their heads no and Betolt quickly said “No, no of course not! It’s just-he doesn’t seem like the type to get married, is all.”

“Yeah well, that little firecracker will surprise you.” Hange laughed.

“Here I’ll show you your rooms, you’ll have to share is that okay?” She smiled, closing her eyes.

They all nodded before following her down the hallway.

“Here you guys can choose which ones you want.” She pointed at the six extra rooms.

“Why do you guys have so many rooms?” Connie asked.

“This place used to be a motel.” She shrugged before leaving them to stare.

“So we have to go in pairs of two.” Armin said pointing at each of them.

They all paired up and went into their rooms, the first was given to Reiner and Bertolt, the second was given to Sasha and Connie, the third was given to Mikasa and Annie, The fourth was given to Ymir and Historia, the fifth was given to Armin and Eren and the last given to Jean and Marco.

They made themselves comfortable and decided to sleep for that night and figure out what to do tomorrow.

______________________________________

Erwin and Levi sat at the bar stools and talked for about another hour,

“How are we gonna deal with this?” Levi sighed, taking a sip of liquor.

“Just let them stay, they probably need the support.” Erwin shrugged softly.

“What if the police come by?” Levi asked hopping off his stool.

“Then we know what to do.” Erwin got down too.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Levi agreed, nodding his head lightly.

“Our main priority is the kids right now.” Erwin ran his fingers through Levi’s hair. “And we’ll deal with the rest from there.”

“‘Kay love you, I’m gonna go to bed.” He kissed Erwin’s forehead before walking to the door and turning around.

“Do you really think the kids will be okay?” Levi mumbled, not wanting anyone else to hear him.

“I do.” Erwin smiled softly and walked over to the door with Levi. “And you’ll be a wonderful dad.” He joked.

“Shut up! I’m not their dad stupid-ass!” Levi whispered, punching his arm playfully.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too.” Erwin reached his hand down to hold hands with Levi.

“Now stop worrying, we’ll be fine, they’ll be fine, everyone will be fine.” He whispered.

“Let’s hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I will try to update regularly! Thanks for all your support on this book and have a great day/night!


	3. On the run from the police and...the church?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are starting to get more comfortable in the bar but when Jean gets a bit nosy he and the others figure out about Eren and Mikasa's terrifying past and Mikasa dives deeper into the Ackerman family and an organization her mother and father had been involved with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, it's a ittle longer than normal and also...
> 
> I made a playlist! Yay!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6VU4M3RG1QP1mBmlZ3NwVa?si=d4534ca241bc418f
> 
> Here's the link ^
> 
> It's collaborative so feel free to put songs on there that you think fit this book! If the link doesn't work just go ahead and search up "Mountain Dew and Shady Motels---playlist"
> 
> My name on there is saddest of them all haha

“Marco, wake up.” Jean said softly as he shook the freckled boy next to him.

“Hm? Five more minutes.” Marco muttered, shifting lightly so his face was buried in the pillow.

“No no Marco c’mon.” Jean chuckled as he shook him again this time a bit more violently.

“Jean noooo.” Marco giggled, attempting to shove him off but failing.

“Jean yesssss.” Jean laughed as he smacked Marco with a pillow until Marco got up and tried to throw his pillow at Jean, but he missed and it was the split second when Jean grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around Marco’s upper body trapping the boy in what resembled a cocoon.

“Jean! You are so mean!” Marco said playfully as he hopped after Jean trying to knock Jean down with him.

“Marco! Jean! You two are so fucking loud!” Reiner poked his head in and Bertolt did as well, holding a waffle in his mouth and two others in his hands.

“Oh you got us waffles? Sweet!” Jean ran up to Bertolt letting Marco fall flat on his face.

“No these are for me and Bertolt dumbass, if you want some you can go get some. That nice lady made them for us.” Reiner flicked Jean’s head and grabbed a waffle to prove that it was his.

“Marco? Do you want one?” Jean asked, turning swiftly on his heel.

“Yes, thank you.” Marco stuck his tongue out at Jean while he unwrapped himself from the blanket.

Jean clicked his tongue teasingly before walking down the hall to get some waffles, “Good morning Petra.” He smiled widely.

“Ah! You scared me Jean! Good morning to you too! Do you want some waffles?” Petra laughed, handing him a waffle.

“Thank you, can I also get one for Marco?” He asked, pointing to the stack of waffles behind her.

“Of course!” She smiled, handing him another before turning around to finish making the rest of the waffles.  
Jean smiled and walked back to his and Marco’s room but spotted Levi and Erwin’s first, being the nosy bastard he was, he decided to go check it out. He looked around the room for a bit and didn’t see anything weird, not like he thought that he would, he wasn’t even sure why he decided to come in here in the first place, he saw the normal things you would see in a married couples bedroom, the bed and two bedside tables, wedding photos, closet full of probably shared clothes and a gun-wait a gun?! Jean’s eyes widened at the dangerous object just lying on Levi’s bedside table, ‘is it loaded?’ He thought and went to go pick it up but quickly changed his mind, ‘Jean! You dumbass! You can’t go through people’s stuff without asking!’ He shook his head in disbelief, normally he wouldn’t do this sort of thing and he knew that even though a gun was there he shouldn’t have done that.

“Going through our stuff now huh?” He whipped around at the voice near the door, there stood the short ravenette leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed along his chest.

“What do you want?” He walked toward Jean in two long strides.

“I-uh what?” Jean was quite confused, what did he mean? Jean was just being nosy.

“How did you get a hold of Mikasa and Eren did that dick of a father try to frame me again?” He reached around Jean quickly and grabbed the gun, pointing it at Jean’s forehead. This was the closest to death Jean had ever and probably will ever be.

“Mr. Ackerman I- what?” Jean couldn't speak or move, what the fuck was going on?

“Are you part of that church?! Are you?!” Levi pressed the gun into Jean’s forehead.

“Woah man! Calm down! I just got nosy!” Jean raised his voice slightly.

“Bullshit!” Levi yelled back at him.

“Hey guys, is everything okay- woah woah woah!” Connie rounded the corner and saw the entire scene unfold in front of him.

“Connie! Please explain that we aren’t part of any sort of church!” Jean said desperately, he tried to back up but was stopped by the bedside table.

“Yeah I-wait what?” Connie nodded but then turned very confused.

Levi looked from one to the other.

“Tell me everything or else I’m gonna blow his brains out.” Levi threatened, pushing the gun into his forehead harder.

“What the hell do you mean?! There’s nothing to tell!” Connie frantically waved his hands around.

“Tell me!” Levi yelled again, this time cocking the gun.

“Jesus! Okay okay! We’re kids from Shiganshina High School, We’ve known each other since middle school, Ymir and Historia are most likely dating and we’re currently on the run from the police and all of us are atheists or agnostics!” Connie yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.

“...What?” Levi took the gun down slightly.

Connie just nodded and took in deep breaths.

“Wait...so…” Levi looked at Jean then Connie. “You aren’t part of that conversion priest shit or whatever?” They both shook their heads no.

“So then why were you in my room?” Levi seemed just as confused as them at this point.

“I don’t know man I just got curious I just was wondering if you guys were like secret kidnappers or something.” Jean shrugged his shoulders.

Levi looked at them both in what seemed like frustration and confusion, “So you mean to tell me you guys are just dumb nosy brats who don’t respect personal space and boundaries?”

“Pretty much sums it up.” Connie nodded again.

Levi began to leave the room saying nothing, scoffing in disbelief but Jean stopped him.

“Did something happen? To Eren or Mikasa when they were younger?”

Levi looked at Jean then left.

They got back to Jean and Marco’s room, everyone staring at them expecting an explanation.

“Uh...maybe we should go outside for some fresh air.” Jean offered and everyone agreed. They all walked out the backdoor of the bar leading to an alleyway and they sat on the steps or stood on the first step.

Jean explained the whole thing to them, guilt slowly seeping in.

“Wow.” Annie said deadpan, “So you’re just a dumbass?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Jean sighed letting his head hang.

“But why did he react like that?” Sasha asked. “It’s like trauma or something for him.”

“Mikasa did you know anything about this?” Historia asked.

“Well...yes.” Mikasa sighed, “It started off with my dad and my mom fighting one night,”

“They were fighting about something stupid and pointless like they always did but that night was different, they would usually yell and scream and kick and punch and throw things but we had company that night.”

_“Grisha! I told you not to bring Eren or Mikasa tonight! You were supposed to leave them with Levi!” Carla Ackerman said in a hushed voice to her husband._

_“I don’t trust them with that psycho son of a bitch, he’d probably end up cutting off Eren's arm or something.” Grisha Ackerman responded, a fat cigar hanging loosely out of his mouth._

_“Yes, but he’s gay.” Grisha said ‘gay’ as if it was a nasty tasting food._

_“And? What does that have to do with anything?” Carla’s eyes widened in incredulity._

_“Yes Carla but what if Eren and Mikasa see that and think that’s okay? Or even become a homosexual themselves?” Grisha grunted in disgust at the thought._

_“Grisha! You are being absurd! Even if Eren or Mikasa were gay then we would still love them!” Carla yelled, “I’m tired of following this cult shit that you got me into! I’m done! They do nothing but destroy.”_

_“Don’t say that! They saved you! They saved me!” Grisha stood up so that he was taller than his wife now. “Let’s just... not do this now we have guests coming.” He sighed._

_“I’m not going.” Carla turned away from her husband._

_“Carla you have to. The Founder is coming tonight.” Grisha walked over to her and held her arm._

_“I just said I’m done, this life has brought me nothing but pain. I don’t want Eren and Mikasa to end up in this hell.” Carla shook her arm out of his grasp._

_Meanwhile on the outside of the door a young Eren and Mikasa were listening to everything._

_“Mom wants us to go with Uncle Levi we should call him.” Mikasa said and dragged Eren after her down the stairs._

_“How do you know how to use a phone?” Eren asked as he sat down at the table._

_“Mom taught me how to call Uncle Levi just in case.” Mikasa explained._

_“Well I’m gonna get her to teach me how to call Armin! Then we can have play dates whenever we want!” Eren giggled._

_Mikasa smiled and dialed Levi’s number then held the phone to her ear._

_“Hello?” She could hear his voice come from the phone._

_“Hi Uncle Levi, Mom wants us to go to your house for a bit.” Mikasa explained to him wiping her nose on her red scarf as she did so._

_“Oh okay. I’ll be right over.” Levi hung up and Mikasa put the phone down and guided Eren to the front door._

_After waiting around 10 minutes a knock on the door could be heard and Mikasa opened the door._

_“Hi uncle.” She greeted and smiled as he patted her and Eren’s head, they were about to leave when there was a thud and yelling upstairs._

_“They’re fighting again.” Mikasa said, hanging her head low._

_“Here, take the key to the car, get in and lock it with this button okay? I’m gonna check on your mom real quick.” Levi handed Mikasa the key and started to walk up the stairs, silent but quick. He knew giving a child a car key wasn’t exactly the smartest idea but Mikasa was smarter than most kids her age._

_He could hear muffled crying and thuds that sounded like objects hitting the ground._

_He slowly turned the door knob opened the door a tiny bit to see Carla on the ground, bleeding. He opened the door all the way to reveal Grisha holding a candle holder with it covered in blood._

_“Carla..” He said silently and she opened her eyes only for them to be filled with fear and she mouthed ‘run’._

_He looked at her before looking up at Grisha glaring at him._

_“Look what the cat dragged in.” Grisha dropped the candle holder and folded his arms across his chest._

_“You bastard.” Levi scoffed._

_“You’re a disgrace to the Ackerman bloodline.” Grisha cracked his knuckles._

_“You aren’t even part of it, Grisha give it a break.” Levi fired back._

_“If the man didn’t have to take the woman's last name in our religion then we would’ve broken off from your sick family as soon as possible.” Grisha scoffed._

_“I don’t care, I’m calling the police and you're going to jail for a long time and never be able to hurt Carla again.” Levi reached for his phone but Grisha pulled out a knife._

_“My relationship doesn’t concern you.”_

_“It does when you’re beating my sister with a candlestick holder.” Levi scanned the room for a potential weapon, he had the feeling he wouldn’t be leaving without a fight._

_“Where are the kids?” Grisha asked._

_“In my car, and soon Carla will be too and we’re getting out of this sick town.” Levi retorted._

_“Who gave you permission to even talk to my kids?” Grisha grit out._

_“Carla did actually because she knew a sick bastard like you would eventually snap and become the monster he tried so hard to conceal.” Levi spat._

_“You ass!” Grisha lunged at Levi but before he could stab him, Levi stepped to the side and grabbed his arm making him drop the knife, Levi quickly grabbed the knife and attempted to stab Grisha’s foot, something that wouldn’t make him able to catch up to them. Before he could, Grisha flipped around and punched Levi in the jaw._   
_“Bastard!” Levi lunged with the knife toward Grisha but Grisha dodged and grabbed what looked like a bible._

_“Gonna fight me off with a goddamn book? Anyone ever tell you words hurt?” Levi chuckled._

_“Don’t make jokes to me right now!” He threw the book at Levi’s head and Levi dodged throwing the knife at Grisha, it went through his hand and he screamed in pain. In that moment he grabbed Carla and carried her on his back down the stairs._

_“Carla? Can you hear me? It’s okay now, we’re gonna get out of here.” Levi huffed and ran out the front door but was greeted by a kicking and thrashing Mikasa and a crying Eren held in a man’s arms he’d never seen before the man was surrounded by men in all black holding hand guns pointed at him._

_“Hello there Levi,” The man holding Mikasa and Eren smiled. “I’m The Founder. I’m sure you’ve heard of me?”_

_Levi’s eyes widened, if he’s completely honest he doesn’t know how to get out of this one._

_‘Shit.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this first chapter! I promise to try and update often but I do have school! I love you all and thanks for any support!


End file.
